


A New Mom?

by Ariyana



Series: Kinktober 2020 [3]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV), True Blood (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crossover Pairings, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Dom/sub Undertones, Don't copy to another site, F/M, Ficlet Collection, Kinktober 2020, Maenad Powers, Maenad more humane than an alien, Maryann's More Gentle Approach, Maternal Instinct, Mind Manipulation, Mood Altering Influence, Nature Versus Nurture, Not Canon Compliant, One Shot Collection, Reginald Hargreeves' A+ Parenting, Sibling Bonding, Sorry Not Sorry, Supernatural Elements, Teasing, The Author Regrets Nothing, The Hargreeves are 13 in this story, Topping from the Bottom, a bit of a slow burn, minor fluff, mother-daughter bonding, mother-son bonding, no smut yet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:47:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26863126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ariyana/pseuds/Ariyana
Summary: Reginald introduces the children to his fiancée and she is nothing like the kids imagine she would be.Kinktober 2020: Featuring Pairing; Reginald Hargreeves (TUA)/Maryann Forrester (True Blood)Day Five: TeasingDay Six: Dominance/SubmissionDay Ten: Lingerie
Relationships: Reginald Hargreeves/Maryann Forrester
Series: Kinktober 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950295
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	1. Fiancée?!

**Author's Note:**

> A day late but whatever, I'm tired. Anyway this set up is absolutely fluff without the sex. This pair is going to come up again in prompts and sex will be happening, but I just couldn't resist her meeting the kids. Of course, further prompts will be posted to this story as new chapters for the sake of tidiness. 
> 
> So you get to see the riddle of what happens when a Maenad drawn to pride comes across a prideful man with a brood of powerful and prideful children. Muhahaha.
> 
> So the theme for Day 5: Asphyxiation | Size Difference | Public Sex | Teasing
> 
> I went with teasing, but in the non-sexual way. Maryann is a free spirit, but even she can behavior herself in front of the kids. For now. :3

This was unprecedented. Never had the children been prepared to meet anyone outside of the press or dignitaries that Reginald was looking to impress or gain influence with. So when he unceremoniously announced one day that he would be introducing them to the woman he intended to marry, the children were absolutely shell shocked. What did it mean for them? What did it mean for Grace? Had he told her how he ran his household? Would she be just as a strict parent as Reginald? The questions were endless and truthfully, all seven of the Hargreeves children were frightened of the uncertainty. 

Thus as they stood lined up as ordered by their father, they were all visibly worried. The only day that had them frightened more was the day they received their tattoos. Though they were all surprised when a tall brunette entered the room with Reginald. However it wasn’t her height that caught them off guard, it was the bright smile on her face and the way she lit up upon seeing them. They honestly hadn't expected Reginald to get involved with someone who didn’t look like she had a reserved bone in her body. From the relaxed attire she wore, to her cheerful demeanor. She was their father’s complete opposite.

“Oh my goodness, how precious! They are just as adorable in person as they look in the papers!” She exclaimed, glancing over to Reginald with such a baffling warmth. The kids can’t ever remember a time when anyone looked at him in such a way.

What was more baffling was the warmth that his gaze reflected back at her. “Children, this is Maryann Forrester. Maryann, this is the Umbrella Academy.”

Maryann rolled her eyes as she lightly bumped her shoulder against his. “Must you be so formal. They are simply children and I’m not the press.” She told him as she walked over the children to get a better look at them.

“These children are here to make the world a better place.” Reginald replied firmly.

“Yes, yes, you have given me the speech before too. But they are _still_ just children, Reginald. Special children, yes, but children nonetheless.” She said equally as firmly, while looking over each of the Hargreeves siblings as though she were reading their very souls. She glanced over her shoulder at Reginald with a bit of a frown. “Obviously I can’t stop you from sending them out on missions, but I do have a request.”

“And what is that, my dear?” He asked, his expression regarding her in a way he had never done for the children in the time he was raising them.

“Well if we are going to share our lives, I would like the opportunity to give private lessons to each of the children individually.” She said in a self assured voice, while glancing over the children with a charming smile. She even gave them a wink before turning back to their father for an answer.

“That is a reasonable request. We shall work something out.” He replied simply, surprising the children as they glanced up at him in confusion.

Maryann simply squealed with delight as she stood up straighter and clapped her hands together. “Oh this is going to be fun!” She chuckled with delight. “We’re going to have a wicked good time!” She exclaimed to the kids.

“You intend to be a bad influence on them, don’t you?” Reginald questioned her with a sly glint in his eyes.

“The _absolute_ worst.” Maryann retorted with a wink before closing the distance between her and Reginald. “But I’m a bad influence on you too, so it balances out, right?” She added in a teasing tone, that made Reginald actually smile despite himself.

“That you are, my dear.” He replied before pressing a quick kiss to her lips. He’d worried about dealing with the children later. For now, he was going to allow himself the chance to be happy like he hadn’t been since the original Grace had left him way back when.


	2. Power Struggles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maryann shows up for a visit with her future husband only to bump into her future step-son as he tries to leave the manor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinktober 2020: Day 6: Rimming | Lactation | Dominance/Submission | Mirrors
> 
> This part features hints of Dominance/Submission but again not in the sexual way. So still no explicit smut, but that is sure to pop up at some point.

Things were going exactly as she had planned them, Reginald was _so_ prideful it was palpable to her. The addition of his adopted children made things a bit more involved, but all of them were so abused by Reginald that it made them easy pickings for her. She hadn’t officially moved in and was still using being a therapist at the local hospital as her cover. However she had let Reginald know that she would be dropping by probably after lunch to visit with him and the children. She had just got out of her car, when she felt a large swell of pride coming from the house, though before she could knock on the door, it opened and the boy known as Five came barreling into her almost knocking her over in the process.

“Whoa, where’s the fire?” She asked as she grabbed a hold of his shoulders. She could feel the pride and anger bleeding off of him. He was definitely in the mindset to do something rash in order to prove himself to his father. Her expression softened as he glared up at her.

“What do you care?” He snapped, looking up at her defiantly.

“Such vitriol! Come now, Five. There’s no need to be that way, I only want to help you.” She said gently, giving his shoulder a squeeze.

“Oh yeah? Well tell your fiancé to stop trying to hold me back! He knows I can time travel, he just wants to keep me under his thumb!” Five replied through gritted teeth, squeezing his fists shut, the frustration radiating off of him.

“Oh Five, he’s not trying to keep you down.” She said gently, bringing her hands up to cup his cheeks. “You’re a _brilliant_ young man, but have you considered that Reginald has more life experience?” She continued, brushing her thumbs over his cheeks. She could feel the tension from his body begin to drain as her influence began taking hold.

“I know I can do it. I’m ready!” He insisted, looking at her with a pleading gaze that just wanted someone to hear him.

“You might feel ready, but have you really thought the whole thing through? So what if you successfully time travel, but you get stuck in the past or future? What then? What if you lose time with your family? I know your brothers and sisters mean something to you. Could you forgive yourself if you missed out on important things in their lives?” She probed in a soft voice, while pouring more of her influence into him to calm him down.

He glanced away, thinking over her questions, before he deflated entirely. Clearly he hadn’t really thought ahead of what he wanted, but she let him come to the conclusion on his own. Slowly his shoulders slumped down as he bit down on his bottom lip.

“Come on, let me treat you to lunch. You haven’t eaten have you?” She asked, giving his shoulder another squeeze as she could sense he needed some time to process and going back to face Reginald would only make him that more rebellious.

“No…I haven’t...” He replied, refusing to meet her gaze, but allowing her to lead him away from the manor.

xXx

The last place Five thought he would find himself was at Griddy’s Donuts, sitting in a booth across from his father’s fiancée. But he would be lying if he said her presence wasn’t comforting in some way. She hadn’t even tried to stop him when he ordered a coffee. Instead she laughed and ordered one for herself too. Thus it came to be that he sat quietly staring into his cup of coffee as she patiently waited for him to speak. He really hadn’t given much thought to what he would do if he managed to time travel like he wanted. Now that Maryann had put the questions in his head, he couldn’t get them out. What would he do if he couldn’t get back to his siblings? Would they be so different in the future? What if they resented him for leaving them behind?

Again he bit down on his bottom lip, his frustration bubbling over as he just wanted the chance to prove himself. Suddenly Maryann’s hand landed on his own and he glanced up at her in surprise. She merely looked at him with such a sweet sympathetic smile, while giving his hand a gentle squeeze.

“While I love your father, I don’t agree with his philosophies when it comes to you and your siblings. So how about this? You cut your father some slack and I’ll see to it that he cuts you and your siblings some slack, hm?” She offered sweetly.

Five could feel his lips tremble and the corner of his eyes begin to burn, but he refused to let himself give in. He wasn’t going to be like Diego, throwing himself into Grace’s arms like a leech seeking affection. However he didn’t pull his hand away from Maryann’s grasp as she gazed at him waiting for a reply.

“I make no promises.” He said curtly, once he was certain that he wouldn’t break down.

Maryann merely chuckled as she gave his hand another squeeze. “Stubborn until the end, I see. Very well young sir. Just know that you can come to me if you need someone to talk to. I’m an excellent listener and I can certainly keep a secret.”

“Even from your precious fiancé?” He asked with a frown.

“Especially from him.” She said with a mischievous wink. “There’s plenty of things we haven’t shared with each other yet and who knows if we ever will.” She added with a shrug, before moving to pull her hand away. However Five caught her hand keeping her from pulling away. She looked at him curiously.

“Why does someone like you want to be with that asshole?” He asked, a bit incredulously. She seemed far too kind to get mixed up with the likes of Reginald Hargreeves. Which meant something had to be wrong with her or she wasn’t as nice as she wanted him to think.

“The heart wants what it wants. He may be an asshole, but he is _my_ asshole. One day when you fall in love, you’ll understand what I mean.” She laughed, turning her hand, palm up to give his hand another squeeze.

Five frowned, but he squeezed her hand back. Is this what it felt like to have an actual mother and a not robot programmed to act like a mother?

xXx

It was late afternoon by the time Maryann brought Five back to the manor. As soon as they set foot inside the pair were greeted by Pogo.

“Oh Ms. Maryann, you found, young master, Five.” He said with a sense of relief.

“I did.” She replied with a small smile, placing her hands on Five’s shoulders. “Maybe you should go to your room, I’ll speak to your father.” She whispered in his ear. He merely nodded as he did as she told him. Pogo merely watched with a slight sense of awe. Though he waited until Five was out of ear shot before saying anything.

“I don’t believe I have seen him obey without protest. He must have some regard for you.” Pogo said observantly.

“He’s a good kid, just a little misunderstood.” Maryann replied with a bright smile. “Is Reginald in his study?” She asked expectantly.

Pogo merely nodded, his expression unreadable. Maryann simply gave him a sly smile as she walked toward Reginald’s office. The moment she reached the door, she went inside without even bothering to announce herself.

“Sorry I’m late dear. But I found your wayward son about to do something entirely rash.” Maryann said as she closed the door behind her and locked it.

“Ah, I wondered if that might have been the reason behind your delay. Did you manage to stop the boy?” He asked, glancing up at her with something akin to concern. Even though his tone of voice didn’t match the crack in his facade.

“Do you care?” She asked frankly.

Her question seemingly startled him as he instantly scowled at her. “He has his uses on the team, even if he is becoming increasingly more difficult to rein in.” He said curtly.

Lightly Maryann shook her head. “You can’t even admit to me that you do care about those kids, can you?” She questioned sadly.

Reginald found himself frowning as he stood up. The look on Maryann’s face reminding him too much of original Grace. “Maryann, it is not as if I haven’t explained my intentions with those children to you. I am training them for a higher purpose.”

“I know what you told me, but they are _children_. How do you expect them to do anything worth while if you don’t teach them empathy?” She questioned, closing the distance between them. “Would it be so bad if you actually showed them the man I see?” She told him, reaching out to grasp his face.

He merely sighed as he placed his hands over hers. “I’m not suited to nurture, why do you think I have Grace do it?” He asked, turning his face to press a kiss in the palm of her hand. “I can’t afford to go soft on them or they will never learn to harness their abilities to their fullest potential.”

“I think you would find it easier to harness their potential with more _positive_ reinforcement.” Maryann said softly. She knew first hand how to get people to act the way she wanted simply by feeding into their desires. The children wanted their father to be proud of them and he didn’t seem to realize how much control he could exercise over them if he leaned into that desire of theirs. It was a tad frustrating, but that just meant she would have to be the one to give the children what they desired instead.

“I…” He started, but paused when he looked in Maryann’s eyes. “How is it that you never had any children?” He asked, curiously as she seemed far too maternal not to have children.

Maryann glanced away from his gaze with a sigh. “Unfortunately I lost the ability to have children a long time ago, when I was still a teenager.” She admitted, of course she didn’t mention that was around the time she turned over her life to Dionysus to become one of his maidens. But he didn’t need to know that information.

“Ah I see.” Reginald replied, squeezing her hands in a comforting gesture. “Then perhaps you should be the one to nurture the children. You’re better suited to it than I ever would be.”

She smiled warmly, before leaning in to press a kiss to Reginald’s lips. “In that case, don’t be too hard on Five. He merely wants to prove himself to you so badly. He has a lot of pride just like someone I know. The more you discredit him, the more you hurt that pride.” She explained.

Reginald seemed to take her words into consideration as a slight frown marred his features. Slowly he released her hands in favor of wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her closer. “Hmm, I’ll look into changing his training regimen. Perhaps I have been moving too slowly in preparing him.” He said with a thoughtful expression.

Maryann merely shook her head. Hopefully he wouldn’t be too sadistic in his next training session with the boy. Though she was prepared to clean up the mess afterwards if need be. Suddenly Reginald leaned in to claim her lips in another kiss and she instinctively wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing him back.


	3. Girl Bonding Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maryann takes the girls out shopping for their first private lesson with her, but she doesn't exactly respect Reginald's strict schedules.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Way late on this prompt for kinktober, Day 10: Lingerie | Aphrodisiacs | Wax Play | Scat
> 
> I ended up going with Lingerie, but the sex scene is fade to black because I fail at getting explicit smut out of these two.

It was a girls day out as Maryann had put it when she decided that taking Allison and Vanya shopping would be a splendid use of her private tutoring time with them. She had made certain that she had the girls on the same day as she noted the unspoken rivalry between them. However rivalry among women was so cliché. She was certain it would be far more entertaining if the girls got along and directed their competitiveness toward their brothers instead.

But first the girls needed some bonding time. Thus when they walked into the mall, Maryann took them to a few clothing stores to try on outfits that were as far away from their academy clothing as possible. Though at first both girls were too timid to touch anything as they worried over what their father would say.

“It’s alright ladies, let me worry about Reginald. Pick anything you want to try out. That’s the point of shopping.” She told them gleefully.

“Are you sure?” Allison asked as her eyes fell on a rack of pretty dresses.

Maryann merely nodded as she gently shooed her to go on and look at the various racks. She glanced down at Vanya who was glued to her side, very much resembling a young duckling following its mother. 

“You too, sweetheart. Go have a look and see if anything catches your eye.” She said gently, while lightly pushing her toward a rack that had various types of pants.

She noted the way Vanya’s face lit up at the idea that she might get to wear pants like the boys. As long as Vanya could remember, she and Allison were only allowed uniform skirts and dresses to wear, pants and shorts were for the boys only. So really this was a treat and a novelty.

Maryann merely watched the girls with a warm and amused smile on her face. It was surprising to her that Reginald was so old fashioned with how proper men and ladies were supposed to act, but her influence had gotten him to soften toward her considerably. The man was as affection starved as his children were but he had simply been too stubborn to acknowledge it before she came along. Which meant she would also be paying a certain lingerie shop a visit before she left to arm herself with supplies when it came time to make her suggestion of a dress down for the children.

She already knew she would meet with resistance, but he had already succumbed to many of her charms so far. She didn’t see this obstacle ending any differently. After the girls had managed to find some outfits they liked and Maryann made their purchases, she guided them toward the food court for a snack.

“Don’t tell your brothers, I wouldn't want them to feel left out.” Maryann told them as she bought girls their own smoothies.

Both girls nodded their agreement as they excitedly took their drinks from the counter. They moved over to a table to sit down for a bit as Maryann wanted to catch her breath.

“So are we having fun yet?” She asked jokingly.

“Oh yes, thank you for bringing us here.” Allison laughed, though she was serious about her gratitude.

“Well we girls really ought to stick together right? We are cruelly outnumbered at the house.” She replied with a mock pout.

Vanya simply giggled, before dunking her head down and hiding behind her bangs. Maryann reached out and brushed Vanya’s hair out of her face. Gently brushing a couple of strands behind her ear. “You have such a pretty smile, Vanya. Why do you hide it?” She asked, gently tipping Vanya’s chin up so that she made eye contact with her.

“I..I..” She stammered, averting her gaze shyly.

“Oh come on, Vanya. Can’t you even take a compliment?” Allison asked a bit perturbed. The pitch of her voice, causing Vanya to shrink inward. 

Maryann kept her grip on Vanya’s chin, while reaching out the other hand to grab Allison’s wrist. “None of that now, please. When you are with me, this is a safe space. No criticism allowed.” She said firmly. “You don’t have to hide yourself away, darling. I’m the last person who will judge you.” Maryann told Vanya directly, before releasing her grip on her chin.

“Sorry, Miss Maryann.” Allison apologized, slightly bowing her head.

“It’s okay, darling. I know you’ve picked up some bad habits from your father. He judges quite a lot, but judging is counterproductive. Though don’t tell your father I said that. He’ll just lecture me about your purpose in the world again.” She replied, giving Allison’s wrist a gentle squeeze.

“I’m sorry, Vanya.” Allison apologized in earnest, looking over to Vanya with a deflated expression. “But she’s right, you do have a pretty smile. You shouldn’t hide it.”

Vanya glanced up startled at the words coming out of Allison’s mouth, while Maryann sat back watching the pair quietly. Truly it was a shame that Reginald pitted the only girls in the house against each other. What really was the point? It was something she would have to get to the bottom of at some point, especially as she felt there was something special about Vanya that Reginald was desperately trying to snuff out.

xXx

As they made their way back to the manor, the girls were clearly worried as they had gone a little over with their allotted time with Maryann, but she assured them not to worry. “I’ll handle your father, you two go put your stuff away.” She told them gently as they nodded and ran up the stairs toward their rooms.

Suddenly Five appeared in front of her in a flash of blue light with a frown on his face, clearly worried for his sisters. Though he would probably never admit it aloud. “What’s wrong, Five?” She asked without missing a beat.

“You’re an hour late bringing them back. Dad won’t do anything to _you_ , but that doesn’t mean he won’t punish them.” He replied in a low voice, hoping not to be overheard.

“Did he punish you for the other day?” She asked, curious just how hard Reginald went on Five for trying to run away. Especially since he was concerned after his sisters.

“That’s irrelevant.” He snapped, not wanting to talk about himself.

Instinctively Maryann brought a hand up to rest on his cheek, letting her thumb brush over his cheekbone. “Not to me it isn’t.” She replied softly, he stubbornly glanced away. Though he was unable to hide the way he blushed at the concern she was giving him.

“He...changed my training regimen…” He trailed off, refusing to elaborate. 

However she could tell from his tone that it likely put him through the ringer, at least enough to be seen as a punishment by the boy. She simply sighed, dropping a kiss to his forehead. “Don’t worry about your sisters. I’ll take care of your father. Just leave him to me.” She whispered, before giving him a pat on the shoulder and heading off toward Reginald’s office.

By the time she arrived at his door, Pogo was leaving the office.

“Oh Miss Maryann!” He said startled. “You’re back.”

“That I am.” She said with a wink as she brushed passed him to go inside Reginald’s office. She didn’t even let him get in another word as she shut the door and locked it. “I hope you aren’t mad at me, Reginald.” She announced, lifting up her shopping bag. “But I did bring you a treat for later.” She added with a devious chuckle.

Reginald glanced up from his journal, giving her a slight frown. “You’re late, Maryann. You know I keep a tight schedule. The girls will have to make up their lessons.”

Maryann waved a dismissive hand at that. “Were you or were you not the one who said I should be the one to nurture the children?” She asked, closing the distance between, while turning on her maenad powers.

“I did, but that doesn’t mean you get to undermine the children’s schedules, you have an allotted time to spend with them that we agreed upon.” He said firmly.

Maryann merely smiled as she placed her bag on his desk and shrugged off her outer blouse leaving her in just her black tank top. “I think you are a little _too_ rigid for your own good, Reggie.” She said coyly, moving around his desk to stand in front of him. She opened the bag to pull out her earlier purchase, a white silky nightgown that would cling to her figure in all the right places. “I was hoping to model this for you tonight, but if you’re mad at me, I can just go home.” She said with a slight shrug.

His back stiffened at the sight, his eyes clearly raking over her body as he considered what she would look like in that new piece of lingerie. Slowly he let out a sigh as he brought his hands up to grasp her thighs urging her to step closer. “The children are already going through various rebellious streaks, I can’t have you going against me too.” He said more softly.

“Darling, I don’t want them rebelling against _me_. Your style of parenting just doesn’t work for me. I have to be free to do what I think is best when any of them happen to be with me.” She replied in an equally soft voice, taking a seat in his lap, while wrapping her arms around his neck. “It means you have to loosen your grip on them. Please, darling. For me?” She continued in a low seductive tone, all the while letting her influence fill the room.

The expression on his face, signaled an internal war as he seemed to struggle with his natural inclination and what Maryann was asking him to do. Suddenly he pulled her down into a hungry kiss, his hand moving to grasp the back of her neck, while the other arm wrapped around her waist. He only pulled back slightly to whisper. “Next time, call if you are going to be late bringing one of the kids back from a lesson.” He said, his way of giving her a concession. 

She merely chuckled against his lips. “You drive a hard bargain, dear.” She whispered, allowing him to pull her tank top over her head to reveal her lacy black bra. “What about dinner?”

“I can make this quick.” He whispered back, causing her to giggle again, before he leaned back in to claim her lips in another demanding kiss.


End file.
